


Possible side effects

by nyotarules



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyotarules/pseuds/nyotarules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris Pine Birthday 26th August</p></blockquote>





	Possible side effects

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date – 26th August 2533, Federation President office, Paris, Earth**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday great leader! Happy birthday to you"

As one the Council bowed their head in supplication to the great warrior leader. He had reigned supreme over the Alpha, Beta, Gamma and even Delta quadrant for 150 years. The conquered races of the Klingon, Romulan, Breen and Tholian Empires also gave him tribute. Even the dreaded Borg had been destroyed courtesy of the genocidal virus his genius level mind had created. His only sad thought the death of his friends who never lived to see him so successful, so many gone on before him, if only they had followed in his steps, they too could have reigned supremely by his side. Well at least as deserving underlings. But they and even his wife had turned against him, sadly he had to kill them all for their misguided views. Anyway, having just one wife was boring, his concubines did the job, all fifty two of them, one for each Earth week. One day his sons and daughters would take his place.

As he stood a full head of white hair blowing in the breeze of the open stadium newly christened as the Tiberius Coliseum he had only thing to say to his people…..

"Wake up kid, time for some more hospital jello"

Kirk's eyes slowly opened from the afternoon nap that had turned into a few hours sleep.

McCoy stood over him checking his vitals. He looked around quickly in case they were overheard.

"Bones," he whispered, "You sure that Khan blood has no side effects?"

**Author's Note:**

> Chris Pine Birthday 26th August


End file.
